Big Bucket Of Crazy
by lita4277
Summary: Tara Leaves Jax Again. He Drowns His Sorrows In Weed, Booze and Women Until Fate Steps In And Throws A Little Sin In His Path.
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN MY OC. ABEL AND WENDY DO NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY. TARA LEFT HIM AGAIN, BUT SHE STAYED IN TOWN. MY OC IS MINKA KELLY.

Jax's head was pounding, even the pillow under his head was too hard this mornin, his eyes felt glued shut, the very light hurt his closed eyes, just like it did every morning since she left, a fuckin again. He sat up rubbed his hand over his face and grimaced and grabbed the bottle pain pills and popped a couple in his mouth and chased them down with a healthy gulp of Jack. Ever since Tara left him again all he did was drink, smoke weed and fuck the crow eaters and fight. And he didn't care in which order either. But today he had to get his shit collective together, he had to meet with Laroy at midnight and he had to be sharp.

Jax stumbled into the shower and scrubbed the smell and accumulation of days of weed, booze, dried blood and whores off of him. He had to find a way to snap himself out of his fuckin shit, pull himself out of this black hole he had been digging steadily for himself. He let the water run over his aching back. Once the water ran cold he got out. He had a few hours until his meeting. He might as well be of some use so he thought he would go work on a car or two before then, he would use the time to try and order his mind.

Jax was elbow deep in engine grease and parts when Tig came and got him for the meeting. They had to go meet him about the latest gun shipments. Just Jax and Tig rode out to Oakland. They had just finished their meeting and were walking out the back door of the bar when a tiny black haired girl wearing a short black frayed jean skirt and combat boots topped with a silk blood red halter top that tied around her neck skipped past them holding a wooden baseball bat, giggling.

She climbed on the hood of Laroy's car and started bashing the windshield with the bat. Tig and Jax ran over and Tig grabbed her and pulled her off the car. He set her down on her feet and she kicked him in the shin hard. His face looked murderous. Jax had went around and stood behind her.

His view was perfect to see her tattoo. It was an eight ball but in the middle it had 1-9ers on it. Before he could warn Tig, his temper had got the best of him and he had already back handed her. Her head snapped to the side and she could feel the blood running down her face. She went dead still and just turned her head to look at him. His rings had cut open her face and she had blood in the corner of her mouth.

Jax came around to stand next to Tig and was rooted to the spot by a huge pair of emerald green eyes, set in a tiny perfect porcelain face.

The girl smiled evilly, tilted her head down looked up at Tig through her thick lashes and said "You, hit like a little bitch." She spat the blood at his feet. Before he could say or do anything, the back door flew open. Laroy and two guys ran out with their guns drawn and pointed at Jax and Tig. Laroy walked over and looked at the girl's face. "Fuck! What the hell did you do to her?" Laroy asked Jax. Jax and Tig had both raised their hands. Laroy's gaze snapped over to Tig, who was grinning madly.

"Did you see what this little bitch did to your fuckin car man?" He asked him. Laroy turned and looked at his car. He ran his hands over his head. Before he could even say anything the girl turned to him. "And just what time is it, humm?" She asked him. Laroy looked at his watch. "One am, shit." He said with a heavy sigh. "And just what were you doing at twelve?" She asked him. Laroy looked down at the ground.

"That's what I thought. Give it up; you know the rules, come on hand it over to me." She held out her hand, tapping her foot in her impatience, Laroy dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed her a credit card and she kissed him on the cheek. "You deal with whatever this is, I gotta go, and some of us do have to be responsible adults around here." She told him handing him the bat and skipping off. Jax turned to watch her go. Her ass looked mighty fine in that skirt. Jax was the first one to speak. "What the hell was that all about anyways?" He asked.

Laroy chuckled shook his head and the other two lowered their guns. "That my friends, was Sin. Don't ever piss her off, if you can find her best side, stay the hell on it, she runs a tight fuckin ship. Jax and Tig eyed Laroy's car. The windshield was busted in and she had even jumped up and down on the hood and top a few times. "Sin?" Jax echoed. Laroy nodded. "She's a fuckin big ole bucket of crazy but we grew up together, toughest bitch I ever seen. She runs my version of crow eaters. She's tiny but they fear her cause of the crazy thing, shit you just never know what she'll do or how far she is willin to go. Now, what are we going to do about what he did to her face?" Laroy asked, pointing at Tig.

"Man you got to be fuckin kiddin me; she just like killed your windshield, and what do you mean what are we gonna do about her face?" Said Tig looking like he just could not believe what Laroy had just said.

"What do you think I mean? You busted up her face. How is she supposed to draw men in my clubs with a messed up face?" Laroy said. Jax sighed and ran his hand over his closely shaved hair. "We'll give you twenty percent off your next three shipments." He told Laroy. Tig's eyes bugged out and he opened his mouth to say something. Jax cut him off with a glare. Laroy nodded and him and the two guys walked back into the club. Jax and Tig took off for the club house.

Sin sighed as she walked into the house she shared with Laroy. She kicked off her combat boots and untied her top. She slipped of her top and her skirt. She changed into her comfiest PJ's.'s and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. There was blood all over her cheek. She carefully cleaned it off. There was three cuts on her face. She hissed as she started to clean it.

The front door opened and she heard Laroy call for her. "Bathroom." She yelled. Laroy walked in and took the cotton ball from her hand. He gently cleaned the cuts and put butterfly bandages on them. They made their to the couch and turned on a horror movie. "I can't keep doing this. Being Sin is starting to wear on me. I need to get away." She told him as he rubbed her feet. Laroy sighed. "I know. I can tell it's becoming to much for you. I bought a house in Charming and put it in your name. It's fully furnished and the fridge is stocked." He told her pulling a key from his pocket. Sin let out a squeal and launched herself on his lap.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin walked around the house. It was huge. It had three bedrooms and four bathrooms. It also had a pool and a hot tub. She was going to have to go shopping to fill the closet however. Good thing she still had Laroy's credit card. She climbed in the car and headed to the mall. She wasn't paying attention and a motorcycle pulled out in front of her and came to a stop. They stopped to close to her and she rear ended the bike. "Fuuuuuuck" Sin said climbing out of the car.

Jax climbed off his bike ready for a fight. He was taken off guard when Sin climbed out of the car. She looked at the bike and didn't see any damage. She dragged her eyes away from the bike and her heart dropped. It was the guy from last night. "Could be worse. Could be the crazy eyed one." She thought.

Jax looked at her cheek. She had three angry looking gashes from Tig's rings. He was extremely curious why she was in Charming. "What are you doing here?" He asked her walking closer. She eyed his chest almost hungrily. "Down girl. Just because it's been two years since you had any dick doesn't mean you should jump him. Even though you want to so bad you can feel it." For some reason he didn't have his cut on. He had on a nice tight wife beater. His arms were huge.

Sin snapped out of it and looked at his face. "I'm here on a small vacation." She told him. He couldn't tear his eyes off her legs. She was taller then he first thought. She looked about five feet eight inches. She was wearing a tight pair of cut offs and a simple tank top. She bit her lip and Jax thought that was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Sin couldn't tear her eyes away from his chest. The wife beater was stretched as tight as it could go. She could see every single muscle he had. She mentally fanned herself. " Calm down. Do not jump the sexy biker." She told herself. Jax smirked. He could tell exactly what she was thinking. What she didn't know however was that he was telling himself not to kiss her till she forgot who she was.

"Since there seems to be no damage, I'm just going to be on my way. "She told him climbing back in her car and pulling away. Jax watched her go in disbelief. Most women would jump on him. She had ran from him like she was on fire. Jax loved a good challenge and it seemed she was going to make him work for it.

Jax was growing tired of one night stands. He was ready to try a relationship again. He could see through her walls. She wasn't really crazy. She only acted like it so people would fear her. He knew all about walls. They keep you safe, but they also keep you lonely. He knew that all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN SIN. TARA LEFT HIM AGAIN BUT DIDN'T LEAVE TOWN. NOT SURE IF SHE'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY. WENDY AND ABEL DON'T EXIST. ENJOY.

Sin moaned in pleasure as she sank in the hot tub and rested her head on the edge. She had been under a huge amount of stress lately, acting like a crazy bitch. It had started to wear on her physically. She was so grateful to get away. She could just be herself. Not Sin, worrying about what she had to do to keep the girls in line. After about twenty minutes, she got out of the hot tub. As she was drying off, the doorbell rang. She let out a curse and walked into the house.

She grabbed a pistol off the book shelf and made her way to the door. She opened the little peep hole door and groaned. She threw open the door and their eyes went wide. She had left her towel on the back porch. She had on a tiny white bikini. "What do you want?" She asked putting her left hand on her hip and keeping the pistol behind her back. Jax cleared his throat and held out the basket. "Gemma heard someone new moved in and wanted us to drop this off." He explained. She made no move to accept it.

Sin raised her eyebrow. "And since when did mother Gemma become the welcoming committee in Charming?" She asked him. Jax looked surprised. "Did you think I didn't know who each and every one of you are?" She asked him. "Like the guy behind you. Alexander Trager, Former marine, one ex-wife and two daughters. Fawn and Dawn? Really man?" She asked him. Tigs face twisted in rage and he stepped forward. Sin brought her pistol from behind her back and pointed it right at his dick. "Take one more step buddy." She warned him. Jax reached back and shoved him back. Tig stomped to his bike muttering about how she was a crazy bitch and left.

Sin dropped her sight off of Tigs back as he disappeared and walked into the house. Jax stood there for a couple seconds until she yelled "In or out!" he waited a few seconds then walked in. She was sitting on the couch, covered in an old shirt; she had stuffed her pistol down in the couch. "Let's just get this over with. Ask me your questions." She said as he sat down next to her. "Why are you here?" He asked her. "Vacation" She said. What's your name?" He asked her. "Sin" She told him. He shook his head.

"Your real name" He said. Sin sighed. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She warned him. He nodded. She let out a huge sigh. "My real name is Snow Innis Nolan. Laroy once called me Sin and it stuck. He's the only other person that knows my real name." She told him as she got up. Jax sat there stunned that only two people knew her real name and he was one of them.

Sin pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called and ordered enough food for six people. She figured since he was here she might as well feed him. She may act like a crazy bitch, but she was raised with manners. The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later and it was the longest twenty minutes of her life. She had made small talk with him about the stupidest things.

She figured it was just the loneliness. Then he got up to go pay for the food and she caught a glimpse of his muscular back and he had a nice tight ass. For a second she found herself day dreaming about digging her nails into it while he pounded into her. She got up and grabbed a huge bottle of Jack. Two years was just too long.

Jax came back and set the food on the table and smirked. "You know if you want sex all you have to do is ask. No need to get me drunk." Sin turned red. She should have known he would see right through that. "Fuck it." She decided and peeled off her shirt and walked up stairs. Jax watched her go and watch her peel off her bikini and drop it on the stairs. He flew up them so fast his shadow was still downstairs.

ONE HOUR LATER

Jax and Sin lay on the bed covered in sweat and panting. "Damn. That was better than I thought it would be." She said as she got up and walked her naked ass to the shower. After three mind blowing orgasms she was all sweaty and she needed a shower. She turned on the water and climbed in. She wasn't surprised when she felt arms snake around her waist. He pulled her close and nibbled on her ear. She felt his erection press into her back.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Sin was beyond sore and exhausted. They had sex on every flat surface in the house. She could barely walk. Jax had to carry her up the stairs. He was even walking bow legged. It was around two in the morning. He laid her on the bed and she grabbed at him as she drifted off to sleep. Jax was beyond tired. This was the first time in a long time he had slept in the same bed with a woman since Tara left. It was also the first time he hadn't drank until he passed out. He lay down next to her and she curled herself around him and they both drifted off to sleep.

MORNING

Sin let out a groan and stretched slowly. She carefully climbed out of bed and walked to the hot tub. She turned it on and climbed in. She slowly felt the soreness leave her body. She felt fingers on her back and Jax climbed in next to her. He started nibbling on her neck. A memory hit Sin and she went totally still in shock. They hadn't used a condom a couple times. Granted she was on the pill, but the pill didn't always work. She would worry about that later. Right now she had a very hot and sexy biker to ride.

They finally made it out of the hot tub two hours and four orgasms later. His cell was going off like crazy. While he talked to whoever it was, Sin went upstairs and put on some clothes. Jax walked into the room and said "That was Clay; Tig went and told him all about you and he wants to meet you, now." Sin let a sigh and pulled on her boots. "Let's go." She said walking downstairs with Jax right behind her.

She knew she should be nervous because of whom she was meeting, but she wasn't. She felt herself slip into being Sin. Jax could tell too. Her arms went tense around him just as he pulled into the garage. She climbed off the bike like a cat and ignored all the barely dressed girls staring at her. She was used to it. Jax wrapped his arm around her waist, which only made the glares worse. He led her into the club house and into a small room. Clay was sitting there waiting for them. Jax closed the doors and sat down.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

The doors opened and Sin walked out. She had given vague answers to every question Clay had asked her. The only things she would tell him was her name and why she was in Charming. She figured the rest was none of his business. All he was doing anyways was fishing for information on Laroy. He finally got fed up and stormed out. Jax was impressed. He had seen Clay make grown men fold and Sin held her own.

Sin walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. A skank walked up to her. Before she could even say anything Sin held up a hand. "Let me save you some time. You warn me to stay away from Jax and I end up kicking your ass. Just walk away, saves all kinds of pain to you and I don't have to move." Sin suggested, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder and giving her a light shove. The girl stumbled in her plastic heels and went to slap Sin in the face.

Sin pulled out her pistol and flicked the safety off with her thumb. "I'm warning you. Walk away." Sin said in a low voice. The girl raised her hands in surrender and slowly backed up. The door opened and Gemma walked in. Sin knew who she was right away. Sin put the safety back on the gun and tucked it into the back of her pants. Jax stood next to Sin as Gemma walked up to them.

She motioned with her head and Jax gave Sin a nod, letting her know he'd be outside to take her home. Sin sighed and sat down on the stool. Gemma sat next to her. "Let me save you some time. This is the part where you warn me to stay away from your precious baby boy. That he's had his heart broken twice already. What you fail to realize is the fact that he's a grown ass man who doesn't need his mother running his life. What you fail to accept is that he can make his own choices about who to be with. And what you fail to see is that I'm not Tara. I don't need your permission to be with him. What you don't know is that I'm a crazy bitch that's not scared of anything. Not even you."

Sin drained her beer and walked out of the clubhouse, Leaving Gemma sitting there stunned. "Well, well well, looks like he finally found a woman with balls. Question is will he be able to handle her?" Gemma wondered out loud as she watched them pull out of the lot.

They pulled into her driveway and Sin walked in the house with Jax right behind her. She plopped down on the couch. Jax sat next to her. "How was your talk with Gemma?" He asked her smirking. Sin let out a huff. "You think that's funny don't you?" She asked him kicking off her shoes. Jax smirked and nodded. "Ass" Sin said lying down and putting her feet in his lap. He automatically started rubbing her feet. "Oh by the way, a couple times last night when we fucked, you forgot to wear a condom." She told him. Jax's face went pale and Sin let out a huge laugh and got up to reheat the food they never ate last night. Jax sat still as a statue on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN SIN AND DJ. TARA LEFT HIM AGAIN BUT DIDN'T LEAVE TOWN. NOT SURE IF SHE'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY. WENDY AND ABEL DON'T EXIST. ENJOY. DON'T FORGET TO MAKE MY DAY! REVIEW!

Sin had been having an amazing week. Right up until Laroy called and told her he needed her to come back. The girls were getting out of control. This is why she was in her and Laroy's house in Oak town getting ready. She slipped on the tiny school girl's skirt and vest. The skirt only went to her thighs. You could see the thick band of her fishnets poking out. She slipped on her knee high boots after she finished straightening her hair and pulling the very top back.

She climbed in the car and sped off to the club. She walked into the packed club, and saw the fear in all the girls' eyes and smirked. The time for them to misbehave was over. Sin was back. Every girl in the club that worked for Laroy felt cold fingers of fear wrap around their hearts. About an hour later, Jax and Happy walked in. Every girl's head snapped over to them. Two girls immediately made their way over to them.

Jax and Happy walked to an empty booth and sat down. The girls sat in their laps. Sin was instantly pissed as she saw Jax pull the girl closer. Sin got a wicked idea in her head. She walked over to DJ and dragged him to the back with Jax watching. Laroy rubbed his hand over his head. This was going to be bad.

20 MINUTES LATER

Jax was seething in anger. Sin and the guy still hadn't come out yet. He ordered another shot and slammed it back. Sin finally came back out. Her hair was all messed up and her shirt was misbuttoned and her chest was covered in sweat. The guy leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she giggled. He swatted at her ass and walked away. Sin made her way over to the bar and Jax stood up. Sin grabbed the shot the bartender gave her and threw it back. She turned to walk away and slammed right into a very pissed off Jax Teller.

She crossed her arms. "What?" She snapped. Jax looked at her incredulously. He backed her up to the bar and placed one had on each side of her, pinning her to the bar. "What do you mean what?" He asked her. Sin let out a snort and shoved one of his arms away. Happy was by his side in an instant. "What the hell are you doing? You're acting like a two bit slut." Jax bit out. Sin felt her blood freeze. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked him with a hard look in her eyes. "You heard me. I said you're acting like a slut." Jax repeated. Sin acted without thinking. She balled up her fist and popped him right in the mouth, her rings cutting open his lip. Happy stepped forward but before he could do anything, He found himself with a knife at his throat. Sin shook her head. "I wouldn't if I were you." She warned him. "I have no problem cutting your throat. "

Jax pulled Happy back and Sin put her knife down. Laroy walked over and pulled Sin away from Jax and handed her to DJ and he carried her to the back kicking and screaming. Before she was out of sight she pulled her knife and threw it. It sank into the wall right by Laroy's head. He didn't even flinch. He reached over and yanked it out of the wall. He turned to Jax and said "What did you say to her?" Jax ran a hand over his face. "You called her a slut didn't you?" Laroy asked him. Jax looked down at the ground. Laroy groaned. "I should let her gut you." He said. Happy opened his mouth, but Jax cut him off with a look. "Being called a slut is the one thing she can't stand." Laroy told him.

"I don't care about your personal life, but when it affects Sin and my club I start caring. So I don't care what you have to do, you better fix it." Laroy told him walking away. He stopped and turned back and pulled out a pen and wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Jax. Jax took it and looked at it. It was an address. Jax walked out of the club with Happy right behind him. "Go back to the Club house. "Jax told him. Happy nodded and climbed on his bike and sped off. Jax climbed on his and went in the opposite direction.

He stopped at a flower shop and bought a huge bouquet of purple roses. He parked his bike a couple blocks away and walked to the house she shared with Laroy. He hid the hand that was carrying the roses on the side of the house and rang the doorbell. The door flew open and Jax was greeted with Sin's tear streaked face, and the gun in his face. "You have three seconds to leave." She growled. Jax held up the roses and Sin's face softened. She lowered the gun and walked back in the house. Jax followed her slowly. She sat down on the couch that was covered in tissues. Jax sat down next to her.

Sin stared at the TV and didn't say a word. Jax sat there waiting for her to talk. He realized that he had really fucked up. Sin got up and went into her bedroom. Jax followed her. He kicked the door shut and pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply. "What can I do to make this better?" He asked her, running his thumb over her cheek. Sin looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Get on your knees." She told him. Jax looked confused but did what she said. Sin threw her leg on his shoulder. He grinned his wolfish grin and flipped up her nightgown. "No panties. Someone's a very naughty girl." He told her.

Sin growled impatiently and Jax leaned in. Once he had her moaning and trembling against the wall, he carried her over to the bed and spent the rest of the night making it up to her.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin was getting ready for work. Jax had stayed all day and they had a lazy day. They spent the day watching movies and fucking. Once she had told Jax what went on in the back room, he felt like a total ass.

FLASHBACK

Sin pulled DJ into the room and shoved him down on the couch. "What the hell Sin? You know I don't like you like that. Even if I did, I'm married." Sin plopped down on the couch. "Calm down. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just want Jax to think something happened. That's it." DJ shrugged and turned on the TV. Once enough time had passed, Sin stood up and undid her vest and buttoned it up wrong. She sprayed a water bottle on her chest to make it look like she was sweaty. She motioned for him to stand up and once he did, she ripped at the buttons on his shirt and bent over at the waist and messed up her hair. "Does it look like you've been pulling on my hair?" She asked DJ. She turned around and he messed up her hair even more. He knew she was trying to make Jax jealous and he was more than willing to help her. She was like a sister to him. Sin sprayed herself with the water bottle again and DJ slung his arm over her shoulder and they walked back into the club.

END FLASHBACK

Sin pulled on her leather pants and combat boots and they walked out of the house. He dropped her off at work and headed to the Club House. He hadn't been there in two days and had to see what was going on.

CLUB HOUSE

What the fuck have these guys been doing while I was gone, everything is outside….. What the hell! Then the smell hit me. Shit, how the fuck did they do this! Everything from inside the club house is outside, the pool table is in pieces, and even the actual bar is out here. Jesus fuckin Christ! How did they happen to not notice the fuckin toilet was over flowing…? I will just never understand where these guys heads are at, oh right shoved up the next available pussy. We will never get the smell outta here.

I was afraid of even stepping foot in there, then I heard a "YO!" From the garage, it was Bobby. He was coming out to meet me. "Brother we got trouble", he said. "What now" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer," Gemma has that fund raiser thing tomorrow and we got get our collective shit together for it, and brother we are scattered all over 3 states right now, n I ain't gonna be the one to explain to her that there is only the 2 of us here"

"Shit, she is gonna blow," I said as I looked around the lot. "Where the fuck is everybody anyway?" I asked. "Toy runs, blood drives, Happy's mom is bad, the escort for Unser" Bobby said as he looked at me. I ran my hand through my hair and asked, "So how long till we have a few back here?" "Brother, not for like 3 days," he told me.

"Get on the phone, call them all, and see who can get back here for a show of support." I told Bobby, why can't the simple things get done without directions, I thought to myself. I am fuckin surrounded by 3 year olds I swear to fuckin god! I thought to myself.

"If you can't get anyone, call the other charters and see who can be here ASAP," I said over my shoulder as I walked toward the office. "Hi mom," I told her when I stepped in the door, she looked up and I could see she was all fired up already. I put my hands up in surrender and told her, "I got the call out mom; we will have a good number for your thing," "Oh baby, I know you will do what you can," she told me. I could feel that she thought I would fail.

"Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is anyways. Mom could always make me feel like I was fuckin 5 years old and didn't do good enough. Fuck why did I come back to the clubhouse in the first place…FML!" I thought as I ran this morning back through my head, "I should have stayed in bed with Sin! Now it doesn't look like I'm gonna see her for three days!" Jax thought to himself as he ran his hand through his closely shaved head.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN SIN AND DJ. TARA LEFT HIM AGAIN BUT DIDN'T LEAVE TOWN. NOT SURE IF SHE'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY. WENDY AND ABEL DON'T EXIST. ENJOY. DON'T FORGET TO MAKE MY DAY! REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THE NEW FLU DECIDED TO MAKE ME IT'S BITCH.

Sin was frustrated. Three days was too long to not see Jax. Today was the Taste of Charming fund raiser. She planned on going. After all, she was a resident of Charming. It would be rude not to go. She walked to the closet and pulled out a long white flowing top and a pair of light blue shorts. She slipped them on and jammed her feet into the flip flops. She locked up the house and made her way to Main Street. She spotted the SONS booth immediately. She made her way over and pulled herself up on the booth and stretched her legs out and waited for Jax. The sun felt good one her face. She pulled out her metal nail file and started filing her nails.

After about ten minutes a guy with a Mohawk and lightning bolts on his head made his way over. He took a really long look at her legs and licked his lips. He ran his hand up her leg. Which was a huge mistake. She pinned his hand down and stabbed him with the file. She made sure the file pinned his hand to the booth. He let out the most high pitched scream she had ever heard. Gemma and Jax came from around the booth and Sin jumped down. The guy's hand was still pinned to the booth. Gemma gave him a hard look, walked over and tugged the nail file free, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Sin smirked as he walked closer to her. She reached behind and felt to make sure her gun was still there. Before he even got close to her, Jax stood in front of her. He shook his head. "I wouldn't go there brother." Jax warned him. The guy walked past him and was greeted with Sin's gun. "He warned you." She said. Gemma just stood there watching. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Sin this is Juice" Gemma said. Once he heard the name Sin his face paled and he backed up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sputtered out. Sin put her gun back in her waistband and held out her hand. Gemma handed her a now clean nail file and Sin hopped back up on the booth and started filing her nails, totally ignoring Juice. Tig and Happy walked up and saw Juice's hand. "You fuckin touched her didn't ya?" Tig stated to Juice. Tig didn't even wait for an answer. "Fuckin moron" Tig spat, slapping him upside the head.

THREE HOURS LATER.

The taste of Charming had been a huge success. Sin was in her car heading back to Oak town. She never saw them coming. Three bikes came out of nowhere and surrounded her car. She reacted quickly. She knew they were Mayans. Laroy was always fighting with them. They had never targeted her before though. Sin slammed on her brakes and took the one following behind her out. Then she jerked the wheel to the left, connected with his front wheel and one when into the ditch. The guy in front of her did a u turn and pulled out a gun. He popped off several shots. They went through her door the back window and a few clipped her. One went right into her side. She lost control of the car and it flipped several times. She came to rest in a ditch.

She pulled out her cell and texted Laroy. She was starting to feel weak. She could feel the blood pouring out of her. She struggled to stay awake. She finally gave up the fight when she heard a car pull up and Laroy screaming her name as four people raced to her car. The last thing she saw was Laroy's face looking in her window.

She woke up four hours later in a strange room. She had a burning pain her side. She turned her head and saw Jax sleeping in a chair. She let out a low moan as she tried to get up. Jax woke up instantly and was at her side. "Where's Laroy?" She croaked out. Jax broke out into a smile so big she thought his face was going to split in half. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. The doctor didn't know if you were going to wake up. He said you took a serious blow to your head. And you lost a lot of blood." Sin looked at him confused. "What happened?" She asked him licking her dry lips. Jax went to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "You were on your way back from the taste of Charming and you got ambushed." Jax poured some water in the small cup and handed it to her. She drank it greedily." Fucking Mayans," Sin spat out. "Did I get two of them?" She asked grabbing the bottle from his hand. "You killed one of them. Happy's having his fun with the other one. The shooter got away. We'll find him and give him to Hap." Jax told her. The door opened and Jax automatically reached for his gun. He let out a sigh of relief as Laroy and Tig walked in.

"What did Happy find out?" Jax asked pulling the chair closer and sitting down. Tig grabbed a chair flipped it around and sat down. Laroy sat on the edge of Sin's bed. "They want more guns. They've been watching you and me to see if they could find a weakness." Laroy told him looking at Sin. "They were waiting for me weren't they?" Sin asked him. Laroy nodded. "Because I'm connected to you and Jax," Laroy nodded. Sin cleared her throat. "So, what was the plan?" She asked. The room grew tense. "What, you can't keep me in the dark, I'm not some crow eater, and this is my life I get to know what the fucking plan is!" Sin snapped. Tig cleared his throat. "Our plan or theirs?" he asked her. Sin scoffed. "Do you really expect me to believe that you would tell me your plan?" She asked wincing. Tig smiled, "Smart girl. Their plan was to take you and ransom you for more guns. Then when we gave them what they wanted they were going to kill you. "Tig told her.

Sin felt the blood drain from her face. "I think I can guess what your plan is." Sin said in barely a whisper. Jax walked over and sat down next to her. He reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want you to worry about this. I'm going to take care of it." He promised her. "OK, I don't want to know any of the details. Just come back to me." She said kissing him deeply, doing her best to show the trust she had in a simple kiss. Jax swallowed the lump in his throat and walked out with Laroy and Tig. He walked back in and handed her an un-marked 9 mill, she nodded and he walked out again, she put the pistol under the edge of the covers where it was easily accessible.

The meet was set up; both sides were to bring the respective club president of the club and two others. The Mayans of course did not abide by the rules, but then again neither did the club. They knew they would try and out gun them. Jax brought Happy and Tigger; he figured he needed the crazies to be with him tonight. The President of their Oakland chapter, Marcus Alvarez all their cuts all bear the phrase "Los Asesinos de Dios" which in English means Assassins of God. He brought Carlos and Jesus, the counter parts to Happy and Tig, he also brought a several other members that stayed back until they gave the signal to come forward and join in.

"We gonna do this?" Álvarez asked, "Sure just as soon as you call off your boys out in the shadows," said Jax. Álvarez gave Jax a hard look and said "Pídales cabeza anuncio rodean idiotas tesis," Jax took a step forward and said "I know you just told your crew to surround us, they might just have a small problem with that," What do you do you mean?" asked Marcus. "Well bro, you forget, I grew up here, I picked up bit of Spanish here n there," said Jax. "Well that could be, but the again you might just be wrong in your translation," Marcus told Jax, "Naw I got that one real clear," he told Marcus. "How about we just stick to the original agreement?"Marcus took a step back, sizing up Jax, he nodded and said," usted realmente no quiere convertir esto en el día de los muertos ahora qué? (You don't really want to turn this into the day of the dead now do you?)" Jax answered "No I don't see any reason we can't work this shit out brother."

Marcus needed to keep Jax busy just a few minutes longer, his men had just got Sin and were currently getting away with her. Jax had not counted on Marcus actually kidnapping her, which is what he had the rest of his crew doing while Marcus was keeping Jax and the most dangerous members of his crew busy out here in the sticks in a pointless meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN SIN

TWO YEARS AGO

Laroy was having one of those days; you know the ones that never end. No matter what you do it just all goes sideways. It is the same problem no matter whom you are or where you are, or how much money you have, after a long weekend Monday always comes.

The girls he ran were at each other yet again. If they didn't bring in so much cash he would just go shoot the whole lot of them. But he knew he wouldn't, but he also knew he desperately needed someone else to listen to their constant complaints and general bitchin. Just someone to be between him and them… He needed to get out of here for just a little bit, he checked his watch, and it was her break time, he smiled and it was time for some late lunch.

SUNDAY NIGHT

Sin has headed back home, it had been a long day and she was just plain tired. Her feet were killing her, and she hated these fucking shoes. And would love to hurt whoever the stupid son of a bitch was that came up with the design for these heels, must have been a fuckin man she said under her breath as she limped on down the alley toward the dump she lived in. It was all she could afford on the shitty two bucks an hour plus tips from the only job she could find at the little diner around the block. If she didn't get a meal at work she had to do without, but the cook was good about slipping her extra for her days off. Her life was far from perfect, but it was miles away from living on the streets!

Laroy had been in today and he always left her a $20 under his plate, and as usual it had his phone number on it and said for her to call if she needed anything. She had watched him as a kid. Always in a new car, new clothes, but he had always been nice to her. He never treated her like she was beneath him. Today he had come in on her break and had her sit with him while he ate. He did that a lot, seemed like he mostly came in when it was her break time and had her sit with him because he said he needed her beautiful company with his meal. She had slipped the twenty into her bra tonight so it would be safe.

Today, all day long she was just too tired to be much company for anyone. The long hours and poor pay and living conditions were getting to her health. It was all she could do to just drag herself down the narrow alley short cut and fall into to bed. She didn't notice the two junkies, named Jess and Clint that had been watching her the last few weeks. They would watch from the shadows, keeping tabs on Laroy. Tonight they had made a plan. A stupid one, but it was brilliant to their dim druggie minds.

They waited on her, they had somehow decided she was his girlfriend, and they needed cash and they needed to score real bad and she was their ticket! So they waited in the alley, they had watched enough nights to know she would take this way home, and she would be tired and an easy target. They just never anticipated how far she would go to protect herself. To them she was nothing but a weak little female, nothing but a target.

Here she came trudging along, talking to her self about men and fuckin shoes; it made no sense to them at all. To their ears they were silent, to hers loud as fuck, or they would have been if she wasn't so very tired. Something kept nagging her in her head to hurry up, but she just couldn't go any faster.

Two men stepped of the shadows of the dark alley, Jess in front and Clint behind her. FUCK she screamed in her head, dumbass you know better than to take the same way home every single night. "Hey girly" Jess said as he raked his eyes up and down her looking for weapons. Seeing none he grew bolder. "Hey, I am takin to you bitch" That brought her up short, no one, no one ever got away with talking to her like that, not as skinny kid growing up rough and sure as hell not now.

She stopped and raised her head, she had been looking down and saw just how close the one behind her was, smart she thought to herself, as he stayed just out of her reach. But the asshole with the mouth, now he was just too close. The only factor she did not calculate was the knife he now had in his hand; it gave him the reach on her. She could only do one thing, suck him in and hope for the best.

They watched she seemed to stumble to a stop, unsure of her footing. She reached down and grabbed her right ankle as if it hurt neither one saw that she was sliding her hand down and when her head came up she came up with her shoe in her right hand.

The Five inch heel was now buried in the soft part of his neck just beneath the jaw bone of the one with the mouth, it happened so fast, the guy behind only saw her lurch to the side and swing her arm up. He looked at his buddy, Jess and couldn't figure out why the hell Jess was making the weird ass sounds.

Then it dawned on him what his eyes were actually seeing, that Jess had a shoe stuck under his chin. Why, is all he could think of? Just what the fuckin hell was Jess messin around with a shoe? Clint had pulled his knife but his right arm was still hung down at his side.

Sin turned toward him and he took a step forward, so she stepped back but did not remember she only had on the one heel. This time the stumble was for real. And it was then that Jess lurched forward and stabbed her in the upper right back, trying to catch his balance and burying the knife to the hilt, cutting the very close to the top of her lung, the point of the blade going all the way though her to pierce the thin pale pink uniform. Turning the very light pink to a crimson rose shaped bloom on her breast, Jess's life ended with his face plant in the dirty alley driving the spike of the heel further into his scrawny neck pushing back the vertebra and severing his spinal cord, the heel causing him to drown on his own blood as his lungs filled up. Clint's reactions were slow, his foggy brain working overtime to try and process what had just happened.

Sin also slumped forward hitting the pavement of the dirty alley with a thump, only hers drove the knife backwards, and making her cry out in agony. But it didn't last for more than a brief few seconds before the world around her had become distant and very dark, as her brain slammed forward with the impact of the pavement, with the sick sound of her flesh and bone slamming into the pavement in her ears she drifted away.

Clint simply stood there, he just didn't see how any of this could have happened, and they had it all planned out, grab the bitch, call the boyfriend and collect the cash. Now none of what had just happened followed the plan. "Shit, shit oh shit!" was all he could say. He stepped over Sin standing in their combined blood and turned Jess over with his right foot dislodging the shoe to see if it would help Jess, and covering his legs with the last spurt of blood that Jess's heart would ever pump. All his actions did was to hasten his buddies ending and Clint watched as the last of his breath left him. He had seen enough junkies die to know what this was. He turned around and saw the bitch on the ground with Jess's knife sticking out of her back. "Fuck, that bitch has got to be hurtin" He said out loud.

He reached out with his right hand and all too late he realized he still had his knife in his hand and watched as it too stuck in her back alongside of the other knife, "Fuck!" He said as he pulled his out of her and dropped it into the spreading pool of Jess's blood and once again reached out and tugged Jess's knife out of her back. It came out with a sucking sound, and now the blood was pouring out of her back, he like a dumb ass had removed the knife that was plugging the hole. "Fuck!" All he could think of was the fact that his ticket was not moving, bleeding a whole lot, and not moving meant no cash, and no cash meant no high. The plan, that's right they had a plan, follow the plan, he could do this.

Clint knew where she lived; he had been watching her every night for the past week while Jess was too high to even walk. So he scooped her up, covering himself in more blood and headed toward her tiny place. Her keys were on one of those stretchy things on her wrist, she did not have a purse with her tonight. He tugged it off her wrist and unlocked her door and dumped her on the ratty couch.

He slumped into the only chair at the tiny table and ran through the plan in his head, ticking off the points of the plan on his fingers just to make sure he had it all. Grab the bitch, got her, take her back to the empty store they had been staying in, well her place would work, call the fancy boyfriend, they had got his number from some guy,

Clint didn't remember much about him. Get the cash; get real high for a long time. Well this sorta was the plan, a little bit different here n there, Jess was dead, ok that left more for him. She was out of sight and wasn't moving, but he checked her and she was breathing.

Phone, that's it, they needed to use her phone. He had forgotten about that part! HA! OK, now it was all coming back to him. Well shit she didn't have a fuckin phone on her tonight. So he got up and started to look around for the black purse he had seen her with every night, but tonight. He like a fool started in the kitchen area and worked his way back through the narrow little apartment, leaving a bloody trail of foot and hand prints as he searched. He finally found it on her dresser.

He poured the contents out and there was a phone! "Yes, now were talkin!" He said to the bag. He dug in all of his pockets one by one and then it hit him, Jess had the boyfriends phone number. "Fuck" he said as he ran his bloody hands through his hair, making him look like a mass murderer. Now he had to go back out in the alley, make sure to not be seen and search Jess for the number. Clint in his brilliance left the phone on the back of the couch when he stopped to see if she was still alive, he also did not take her keys, before he went out to find the phone number now drenched with blood on his dead buddy.

Musty, and scratchy, was all she could think of. Sin tried to move and pain shot through her like a bolt of electricity. It hurt so bad she could not move anymore, she vaguely was aware of a door closing, and the world went away again.

Clint stepped out and just as it hit him that he was locked out, he saw the police lights in the alley, "FUCK" He said out loud and ran his bloody hand over his face. And like the fool he was he went towards the lights. The two policemen saw him and the blood all over him the empty knife sheath and arrested him for the murder of his buddy Jess. This left Sin on her couch, and in the same position that she had been dropped in. Luck was with her, the way she was scrunched up, compressed her wounds just enough to apply enough pressure and that helped compress them just enough and stopped her life from soaking into the ratty old couch.

Sin was off for the next two days, so no one came looking for her, so she lay in the same position for two days, and into the late night of the next, dead to the world in a lifesaving coma. Slowly the call of nature roused her, she was so embarrassed at the fact she just pissed all over herself. She tried to take a deep breath and the pain put her out again and knew no more.

Laroy knew she was off and stayed away from the dinner, on the day she was due to work he came in just like always, but she wasn't there. His appetite left him; he asked if anyone knew what had happened, no one knew where she was. No one had heard from her, but with this kind of job the turnover was real regular so they didn't give it much though except for calling in a different waitress.

Laroy was of a different mind. He knew she had not left, his street sources had not seen her for three days. Something was wrong. He'd found out about the murder in her alley and became more worried as no word of her surfaced. At the end of the third day he had enough, he had become obsessed, Laroy knew she was still here somewhere. His gut just told him she was.

Laroy had went up to the apartment he kept over this place of chaos and madness, he had at one time tried to keep an outside apartment, but some friggin idiot always called him back, to take care of shit they could handle if they just used the one lonesome brain cell they had left, so he had given up on that idea a while back and had this apartment completely sound proofed. It was just making the best of the situation. He spent the evening alone catching up on some paperwork, had a bite to eat and went to bed.

"Motherfuckinsonofabitch!" He said as he sat up in bed, he checked the clock and it was 4 am on the fourth day of his search. He had a terrible sinking feeling deep in his gut; no one had thought to check her tiny rat hole of an apartment inside. He had people watching but no one had been seen to enter or leave. "Shit, nothing but fools working for me, have to do everything myself!" he said as he pulled on the first clothes that he came to, jammed his feet into shoes, he knew she was alive. Speed dialing, he confirmed he still had eyes on the alley and her place.

He pulled into the alley and stopped, he could only go just so far; the garbage and plies of junk would not let his car go any farther. My god he thought to himself, he had forgotten just how bad it was back here. He swept his small flashlight across the pavement to avoid stepping in the mess. At his feet were pools of old blood, nothing else ever looks like it. He was about a quarter of the way into the alley so he supposed this was where the killing he had been informed of had taken place. He stopped and worked out an general idea of what had happened, and that's when he saw the shoe, her work shoe. The heel covered in clotted gore. So she was here. And it looks like she took care of business too.

He followed the trail of blood to her door, took note of the fact the bloody foot prints were that of a much larger person than Sin was. He saw the bloody hand prints on the door frame where someone had braced and balanced themselves while doing something else; "Shit" he said under his breath, she was here. He stepped back and kicked the door open.

The smell when the air of the tiny place rushed out to him almost made him gag. But it was not of death, it was of old blood and human waste, sharp in his nose, someone was in here and they were bad hurt. She was here!

He reached for the light switch and flipped it on; the room came into startling clarity, the bloody tracks on the floor, and the blood all over the small table and back of the tiny couch. He stepped over and peered into the small kitchen space, nothing but more blood, he turned back toward the small living area. And that's when he heard the sharp intake of breath. Someone was on the couch!

Laroy cautiously looked down at the small figure folded over on herself; she was covered in blood. Crusty, dried old blood and a few other things he'd rather not think of at the moment. He pulled out his phone; he needed the Doc, and needed him now. The older man owed Laroy his life. He didn't call on him unless it was necessary, and this was.

He had his made calls and Doc was on the way, in the meantime Laroy talked to her, let her know she was safe now. She never stirred, but seemed to relax, rest a little bit easier.

He felt her dig a little deeper into the hole in his heart; he had lost his baby sister to a drive by shooting when he was nine, she was six. He had closed off that part of his heart, or so he had thought forever. He had always felt drawn to this little slip of a girl. Now she was under his protection and he would see to it that whoever caused her one more moment of pain would die, like a lot.

Sin woke slowly, not sure of where she was, almost afraid to move but she knew she had to get away from these crazy asshole's while she could still move. She struggled to sit up only to find a wall of pain instead of the ally where she vaguely falling to the pavement. "Shhh" She heard a voice saying, a familiar voice. Her right hand wouldn't move, so she brought up her weaker left hand to ward off any further blows that might be coming her way. Her hand was enveloped on strong fingers that caressed the back of her hand letting her know no harm was meant. "Honey you just lay still and know you're safe, I got your back Sin, I got ya, I am so sorry, I won't ever let this happen again. And with those soothing words she drifted off into sleep, trying to place the voice and the soft hand on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN SIN. AND YES, THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS A REVIEWER REQUESTED FLASH BACK TO SHOW SOME OF HER PAST AND WHY SHE ACTS HOW SHE DOES AND WHY SHE HASN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE IN TWO YEARS.

Sin had just found a comfortable almost position and was just drifting off to sleep on the couch clutching the gun to her chest that Jax had left with her, when the door was kicked open. She let out a scream and before she could even lift the gun, the three Mayans had already reached her on the couch. One knocked the gun out of her hand and the other two pinned her down as she walked in holding a needle. Sin thrashed around struggling and trying to get free but it was no use. Less than twenty seconds later she was out like a light.

MEETING WITH THE MAYANS

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Marcus asked Jax. Jax said "I wanna know why you're missing half your crew." Marcus shrugged. "They had other more important business to attend to." He said simply. Jax had a bad feeling about this. It dawned on him what the business was and he turned and walked away motioning for everyone to follow him. They climbed on or in their rides and took off to where they left Sin. By the time they got there they were just able to see a big black ford truck tearing off. Jax jumped off his bike letting it fall over and drew his weapon and ran inside.

Sin was gone. The gun he left with her was lying in the middle of the bed along with a note. "If you really loved her why was she left here unprotected? Thanks for making it easy for us." He blew; he knew he had been played for a fool. Jax picked up a chair and slammed it into the wall. He then proceeded to completely trash the room, anything within his reach was soon reduced to rubble on the floor. Laroy stood in the doorway watching silently with his arms crossed. Finally he spoke. "Are you done yet?" Jax glared at him. "Do you really think having a temper tantrum will get her back?" Laroy asked him. Jax let out a huff. "And just what do you suggest?" He snapped. "You rally your troops and I'll rally mine and together we will wipe the fuckin Mayans off the face of the earth, eradicate them like the vermin. They are. Jax pulled out his phone, calling Tig, "Church as soon as I get there, call everyone, I mean every available brother, and we take care of this shit right the fuck now!" "Meet me at your clubhouse in an hour." Laroy said walking out of the room. Jax ran a hand over his hair. He walked outside got his bike off the ground, climbed on and peeled out.

He pulled to a stop and parked his bike in his spot and practically ran into the clubhouse. Tig had already filled them in and they were all armed and ready to go. Ten minutes later four black trucks pulled up and all the SONS climbed in and then they were off. They pulled over a two blocks away from the Mayan clubhouse and crept up the rest of the way. They didn't want to alert them that they were there. Happy went around back and cut the power. Laroy had the front and the SONS had the back. Happy kicked the door in and went in followed by Tig and Jax and the rest of the SONS. By the time they met Laroy in the middle of the clubhouse, bodies were everywhere and all the brothers were bloody. Tig had been shot in the shoulder and Happy had been grazed by a Mayan that had been hiding.

Jax and Laroy were currently searching every room for Sin. They had killed every single Mayan they came across. Marcus had been the last to die, Hap had to use the tools at hand, he was not happy with out his favorites, but he made due with the tools at hand. Marcus wasn't nearly as tough as he acted like, but then getting skinned alive would loosen the strongest man's tongue. Marcus proved he was as human as the next man. Hap had his fill of blood for the day and ended the scum once named Marcus life as bloody as he came into it. At the end it was hard to tell if it was Hap's blood from the graze or the liberal dousing he had received while dealing with Marcus. They made their way to the basement and finally found her. She was tied to a chair and she wasn't moving. Jax pulled out his KBAR and cut the ropes and carried her upstairs and outside to the truck. Happy, Tig and Laroy and a couple of his guys climbed in and they were off, back to the clinic where Laroy had a doctor on his payroll.

TWO DAYS LATER

Jax was sitting in the chair by Sin's bed. She was in a coma. The doctor didn't know when she was going to wake up. Tara had been a huge help. She had taken over Sin's case and was taking excellent care of her. Jax knew in his heart he loved Sin but he was scared she was never going to wake up. And when Jax was scared he did stupid things. Like earlier today when he had fucked Tara in the closet, not once but twice. He knew while he was doing it that it was a huge mistake. He had never felt so lost in his life, but it gave a sense of being grounded in something even if it was the wrong pussy he was ball deep in. The woman he was in love with was in a hospital bed while he was fucking his ex. He had officially lost his fucking way without his Sin. And he would give anything to have her back.

6 WEEKS LATER.

Jax really didn't want to be here. Or do what was planned for tomorrow. A few of Laroy's crew wheeled a HUGE cardboard box into the middle of the room. "Laroy knows you two haven't been getting along and they are tired of you mopping around so he and Gemma decided to give you this." JT said. Suddenly the box started moving and the blade of a serrated knife slammed out and started sawing a hole through the box to make an opening. Laroy's guys were grinning in anticipation. All Jax could was watch as suddenly a hole was cut through the box and the lights flicked out. When they went back on Jax was flat on his ass and a VERY angry Sin was standing over his tapping her foot with the knife in one fist and her arms crossed. The laughter rang through the club house as the last of Laroy's crew fled.


	7. Chapter 7

I ONLY OWN SIN. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE BEST IS COMING.

THREE WEEKS AGO

Gemma was getting worried. And when the HBIC was worried, everyone knew it. There was only two weeks, 14 fuckin days left for Sin to wake up before it was too late. Gemma didn't feel like this was a natural coma, she just knew it. Sin had almost woken up several times but when Gemma came back in the room, she was always right back deep in the coma. Gemma had all of this shit she was going to put up with. Time to fix this shit, right the fuck now!

Gemma climbed in her car and drove to Laroy's clubhouse. She parked and got out of the car walked in and was met by Laroy. "So is she still slipping in and out of the coma?" He asked her as he led her to the back office and shut the door. "Yes. It's weird. She keeps trying to wake up but something or someone is keeping her from doing that, I think it's more of a someone myself." She said. Laroy sat down and ran his hand over his head. "What should I do?" He asked Gemma. Gemma smirked. "Plan fucking B." was all she said as she got up and walked out the door. Laroy pulled out his cell phone.

2 DAYS LATER

It was done. Laroy had Sin moved into her bedroom at his house. The only one allowed there was the doctor on his payroll and himself. He would see that she lacked for nothing; he would gladly take the time out of his crazy life to get her back into the world of the walking and talking. In fact he couldn't wait to see her eyes flash at him in anger. So he made sure she was cared for in every way. The doctor was currently flushing the drugs out of her system that had been keeping her in a drug induced coma. She would be awake in less than ten days. Hopefully just in time to be at Jax's party.

PRESENT TIME

Sin stood over Jax tapping her booted foot. Everyone looked like they had seen a ghost. Gemma stepped out of the box and sat in Jax's chair. "Hello shithead." She said looking down at her son. Jax just looked very confused. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "What the hell?" He managed to get out. Sin smirked. "So I hear congratulations are in order. You're going to have a big day tomorrow." Jax tried to get up. Sin and Gemma both planted a foot in his chest and he fell back. "Don't get up on our account." They said at the same time. Jax plopped back on the floor. Sin pulled a chair over and sat down on the other side of Jax, across from Gemma. "Get out." Sin said not even looking away from Jax. Everyone but Sin, Jax and Gemma walked out of the room.

20 MINUTES LATER

Jax looked like he was going to be sick. "Are absolutely fuckin sure?" He asked. They both nodded. Jax was glad he was sitting down. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that, he felt like such a fool and there was going to be hell to pay tomorrow. They left Jax sitting in a chair by the box smoking and planning his retaliation for tomorrow, it was so gonna be epic shit.

Sin and Gemma stood up and walked out to the car to go put their plan in motion. They had to spend the night at the club house for this to work. It was late enough that they managed to sneak in without anyone seeing them, the few bodies that were visible were all happily snoring away the nights festivities. Sin snagged a couple of bottles from the bar; it was time, to set their plans in motion. The two of them kept their heads together and stayed up drinking and going over the plan. They finally gave up and the ladies passed out in the room's bed in the wee hours of the morning. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin and Gemma woke up and showered and got ready. Gemma was able to go out into the clubhouse. Sin had to stay hidden until it was time, she had to be very quiet, and so no pacing, no running water and no music or TV, she was beyond antsy. She lay on the bed and thought back over the plans they had come up with in this short few days. She had everything and all the information to make this work. She gave up and sat with her head between her legs and just breathed until it was time. She stood up on shaky knees as it started, leaning on the door so she could get the timing just right and walked out the door just as she heard "If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." Sin locked eyes with Gemma and Laroy and stepped out into the main room. "I think this is where I should object to this farce of a wedding in fact I insist." Every head in the room whipped around to look at her. All the blood drained out of Tara's face. Sin smirked. "Did you miss me bitch?"


	8. Chapter 8

I ONLY OWN SIN

Sin smirked as she walked around the corner and all the blood drained from a few faces. "Problem?" Sin asked Tara. Tara couldn't do anything but stare at Sin in shock. "How?" she finally managed to stutter out. Laroy and one of his boys and their dates walked forward. Sin titled her head to the side.

"You got sloppy. You got so busy you stopped coming by. Then I got moved to a new hospital." Laroy's date and her friend walked over and grabbed Tara's arms and pinned them to her sides. Sin smirked and walked over and punched Tara right in the stomach. Sin turned around and walked over to Jax. "See I told ya. No cries of my baby! My baby!" Sin said walking over to Tara and grabbing her by her hair.

She forced Tara to look into her eyes. "See the difference between you and me is I don't have to fake being pregnant by Jax to get him to love me." Sin threw Tara's head forward and turned to walk away when it happened. Tara tackled her from behind. Sin twisted and landed hard on her back. She brought up her legs and flipped Tara off of her. Sin straddled Tara sat on her and started punching her in the face.

Tara grabbed Sin's hair and pulled Sin to the side as she punched her in the face. Sin rolled and looked up at Tara grinning madly at her with blood in the corner of her mouth. "It's not gonna matter if you win. He still won't love you." Sin taunted Tara. Tara let out a scream and ran full force at Sin. Sin clothes lined her and stomped her foot. A stiletto knife popped out. Tara lay on the floor gasping for air and grabbing at her throat.

Sin looked at her. "Any last words? Tara could only whisper so Sin knelt down and put her ear close to her mouth. Sin's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked at Tara in disbelief. Sin snapped her fingers and the two girls walked forward. Sin stood up and jammed the knife into Tara's neck burying the blade deep in her neck, filling Tara's lungs with blood causing her to slowly drown as they all watched, too stunned to move. Blood went everywhere. The two girls grabbed Tara's arms and legs and dragged her away.One of Laroy's boys walked over with a mop, bucket and bleach and started cleaning up the blood.

Sin took a deep breath and walked out of the clubhouse with Laroy and they got into his car and all four of them sped off, leaving Jax standing there looking very confused. They pulled up to Tara's house and Sin ran in and found the camcorder Tara had told her about and ran back to the car.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sin still couldn't believe what had been on the tape. How could he do that to Jax? She still hadn't shown the tape to anyone. Not even Laroy. She had no idea what to do with it. She knew it would kill Jax to find out Tara wasn't alone in her plot. Hell, it wasn't even Tara's idea. She had been played. She really did love Jax. And he used that love against her. Jax held some of the blame as well. He thought with his dick first. Sin loved Jax but she no longer trusted him. She didn't know if she ever could or would again.

Part of her wanted to burn the tape. The other part wanted to give it to Jax, which is why she was sitting in her car at Teller- Morrow. She sat there for about fifteen minutes before she got out of the car and made her way into the clubhouse. Jax was sitting at the bar talking with Gemma. When the door shut they turned towards her. His eyes lit up and he jumped off the stool and made his way to her.

He reached to hug her and Sin stepped back. Jax dropped his arms, his face falling in understanding then Sin motioned him to the dorms. Sin could feel Jax following behind her and she walked into his room and sat down on a chair. There was no way she was sitting on the bed where he destroyed her trust. Jax sat down heavily on the bed. Sin reached into her purse and pulled out the camcorder and tossed it to Jax. He looked at her confused but pressed play.

20 MINUTES LATER

Jax had never been so furious in his entire life. He had trusted him with his life. And he used Tara to drive a wedge between Sin and Jax. He couldn't help but think about what would have happened if he had been strong enough to resist Tara. If he had, Sin wouldn't be looking at him like he was a stranger. He knew he had completely shattered whatever trust Sin had for him. He knew how hard it was for her to trust people. He ran his hands over his face and knew this was just the beginning of the shit storm. "Nut up or shut up, brains before bullets" he told himself.

Right now Jax had bigger worries. He absolutely had to take this to the table; his brothers had the right to know the truth. He was not going to operate this club like Clay did. He had recently taken over the gavel from Clay. One day Clay had just stepped down with no warning. He was still in the club but was just a member. When Jax went out into the bar everyone was just sitting around. He let out a wolf whistle and jerked her head towards the chapel. Everyone got up and filed in after leaving all their prepays in the cigar box.

CHAPEL

As everyone sat down Jax banged the gavel. "A tape that Tara made has fallen into my hands." Jax handed it to Juice and he plugged the camcorder into the TV and pressed play. Everyone's jaws dropped but one, as everyone heard Tara being manipulated by the last person anyone would expect. Her partner was fucking Bobby Munson.


	9. Chapter 9

I ONLY OWN SIN

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Every head slowly turned to look at Bobby. Bobby had gone pale and before anyone could react, he stood up and tried to run out of the room. Unfortunately for him, he had to run past Tig. Tig's foot shot out and Bobby slammed head first into the wall. As Bobby lay there his last thought before the darkness took over was " fucking gash."

THREE HOURS LATER

Bobby slowly woke up and tried to stretch his arms. He panicked when he was they were bound by the same chains that Kyle had been. Bobby started thrashing around, trying to get free. After ten minutes, he finally gave up. He knew two things. He never should have plotted with Tara. He didn't even know why he wanted Sin out of the way. Part of him was starting to think Tara had played him. The second thing he knew was this was going to hurt. Very badly. The door opened and they all came in.

( WARNING. VIOLENCE STARTS HERE.)

Happy walked over and picked up the torch. Bobby wasn't getting a choice in how his ink was removed. And he also wasn't going to be given booze to numb it either. Because of his actions an innocent woman was brutalized and forcibly kept in a coma to force a brothers hand. Happy fired the torch up and soon all that could be heard was the sound of Bobby's screams and the smell of his burning flesh.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Bobby was a blubbering mess. He knew after this was over they weren't going to allow him to live. He knew to much. He had to get out of here. He waited until dark and he heard the party start. He half walked and half dragged himself as quickly as he could over to his bike. He never even noticed he was being watched. He leaned on his bike as he rolled it away. Once he got down the street it took him five tries to get it started.

He never noticed the van behind him following him. He hit the highway and sped up. He was weaving in and out of traffic. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked over his shoulder and saw the van. He knew who was in it. He flipped them off. Suddenly his bike leaned to side. He pulled it back and never realized he had moved into the oncoming traffic lane. By the time he looked up, it was too late to do anything. The semi slammed right into him killing him instantly. His fuel tank blew starting the truck on fire.

VAN

Tig pulled out his cell and dialed. "It's done. Just like you wanted." Tig hung up and turned the van around and headed back to the clubhouse.

SIN'S HOUSE.

Jax hung up and turned to Sin. "So where does this leave us? He asked her. "Sin sighed. "I can no longer trust you. I was only in a coma for six weeks and you were going to marry Tara. Even though people were manipulating you, you had a choice. So I guess this leaves us broken up. And it leaves you in Charming while I take the job Antoine offered me in Vegas." Jax stood up and without another word,

walked out of Sin's house and her life.

NINE MONTHS LATER

He was beyond pissed. He was in a club in Vegas because Antoine was having some issues with one of his employees stealing from him. After watching everyone for ten minutes he knew who the thief was. He got up and started to make his way over to the big purple man when the music stopped coming from the speakers and the band started playing. A woman stepped on the stage. She was barefoot and wearing a blood red halter top. and a black skirt with a blood red band around the top. The spotlight only went up to her chest. Suddenly the most beautiful voice he had ever heard started singing the saddest song he had ever heard.

Yesterday he said my eyes

Were fading fast away

I said well what do you expect

You asked me not to stay and if it had all been for the best

I wouldn't feel this way

And he said

Oh he said it's crazy

How love stays with me

You know it hurts me

Cause I don't wanna fight this war

It's amazing to see me reading through this scene

Of love and fear and apologies

My love is like a blanket

That gets a little bit too warm sometimes

I wanna wrap somebody in it

Who can hold me in his arms

Cause when it got a little too hot in there

He was always stepping out for air and he froze

Oh he froze

He said it's crazy

How love stays with me

You know it hurts me

Cause I don't wanna fight this war

It's amazing to see me reading through this scene

Of love and fear and apologies

Yesterday he looked at me

With a tear in his eye and said

I'll always tell you you're my friend

I hope i don't have to lie

Cause it's clear you love another man

I said you're damn right

And he said

He said it's crazy

How love stays with me

You know it hurts me

Cause I don't wanna fight this war

It's amazing to see me reading through this scene

Of love and fear and apologies

He said it's crazy

How love stays with me

You know it hurts me

That i didn't figure it out before

And now it's too late for a soliloquy

It's way too late for dignity

It's time for apologies

Once that song was over another one started playing. By now He had his full attention on the woman.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Before He could even realize it, his feet had carried him to an empty table by the stage. Her voice was raw and full of pain. Finally she came to the last song.

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute it's love and suddenly

It's like a battle-field

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing

Oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,

Neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender

then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

(nothing)

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war (start a war)

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

A battlefield, a battlefield..

_[(whooaa ooow) _

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(whooaa ooow)

Finally the music died down and the woman bent over to take her bow. That's when he saw it and he knew who she was. His heart almost stopped. The woman made her way to the bar and the bartender already had her drink ready and handed it to her. He had never heard such a beautiful voice in his entire life. It soothed the beast inside him. He walked up behind her and she turned and said "Hello Quinn." He raised his eyebrow and said "Hello Sin."

SONGS USED-

GRACE POTTER AND THE NOCTURNALS- APOLOGIES

KELLY CLARKSON- BECAUSE OF YOU

JORDIN SPARKS- BATTLEFIELD

A/N- WHICH STORY SHOULD I DO NEXT? THE SEQUEL TO THIS ONE OR A HAPPY ONE?


End file.
